the new hire
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: deadliest catch slash Andy Hillstrand and Mike 4tner
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let Me Handle The Hiring's

Fandom: deadliest catchRating: NC-17Warning: language sex .. Pairing: Andy X 4Tner

Disclaimer: I don't own so deal with itSummary: this one goes out to Noword4it :D represent!

Andy sits quietly in the wheelhouse waiting for his newest applicant a sly grin on his face. He turns towards the door as he hears someone knocking. He motions with his hand for the person to come in, the tall man walks thro the door ducking to get in. Andy watches an amused look on his face as he watches the new guy walk in.

"you're a tall mother fucker, think you can keep your balance out there?" he asks humor in his voice.

"yea I've worked on a few other boats so this shouldn't be a problem." he smiles.

"well what's your name again I only met you last night in the elbow room." Andy says standing to shake the others hand.

"the name's mike fourtner but people just call me fourtner for short." he smiles shaking Andy's hand.

"well I think I'll call you mike once you earn it greenhorn." Andy grins as he looks down at the paper in mikes hand.

Mike smiles looking down and handing Andy the paper. it's a résumé with all of his previous employers Andy smiled as he looked it over.

"well you work on the salmon boats in the summer, you did possessing work, this is impressive." he smiles. "welcome aboard, but there is one more thing you have to do." Andy smiles as he leads mike down to his state room.

Mike gulped hard as he watched him closely hoping he wasn't going to make him do anything degrading like those Colburn's, or the Harris boy's initiation process. He shivers a little just thinking about that. Andy looks at him a little worried but shaking it off as he shuts the door snapping mike out of his thoughts.

"so you wanna work on the time bandit?, there's just two rules, one don't ever fuck with the captain unless it's a harmless joke and john is behind the wheel. And two if a crewman needs sexual release help him out in any way possible." Andy grins looking mike up and down.

Mike sighed happily "that I can do captain! You wouldn't believe what the others wanted" he laughs softly.

Andy smiles thinking to himself 'finally one that will cooperate, and he's sexy too Andy old boy you did good' he grins. "say fortner how a bout testing number two right now?" he purrs.

Mike smiles "sure thing captain what would you like me to do?"

"on your knees I need a good blowjob right now." Andy growls watching mike obey and getting on his knees in front of him.

Mike slips down the zipper on Andy's pants and undoing the button he grins looking up once. Andy stood proudly his erection popping from the denim prison out into the chilled air on the boat. Mike licked his lips thinking 'hum he's much bigger then Sig I hope he's not as rough' he winces a little at that thought. He closes his eyes as he leans forward takeing the tip of his new captain into his mouth sucking lightly as he inches it further in little by little till he was face to face with Andy's pubes.

"oh, you deep throat" Andy moans out softly his hands finding their way into mikes hair.

Mike laughs softly as he continues sucking and licking every inch of Andy. his left hand wanders around as he slides a finger up into Andy causing him to toss his head back and moan out. Mike smiles noting that fact for later about his new employer. Andy moans out above him rocking his hips into mikes mouth. Mike almost chokes but quickly recovers and continues thro Andy's actions.

"damn fourtner" Andy breaths out "you must have had to do this a lot." he grins.

Mike only makes a small noise as he continues bringing Andy closer and closer. He pulls his finger out of Andy as he holds him still taking a long suck from base to tip. Andy cries out as he pushes fourtner back down onto his cock Cumming hard into his mouth. He pulls back looking up at a satisfied Andy who has his eyes closed as he catches his breath.

"your hired" he breaths out giving fourtner a smile.

Mike smiles as he stands up hugging Andy and walking out of the room. "you wont regret this!" he says as he leaves the room.

John walks into the room passing the new greenhorn on his way out. "hey Andy that the new greenh…. Put your fucking pants on!" he growls slapping a hand over his face.

"john that is why I do all the hiring on this ship" Andy smiles as he pulls up his pants and sitting on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Shouldn't Play With Guns

Fandom: deadliest catchRating: NC-17Warning: language sex .. Pairing: Andy X 4Tner

Disclaimer: I don't own so deal with itSummary: this one goes out to Noword4it :D represent! 2nd part for you! :D

Every thing ran smoothly for king season but the real test for Andy's new greenhorn was just about to start with the up coming oplio season. The crew was just arriving in Dutch harbor with pots loaded and an excited crew. Fourtner thought this would be a good chance to better hide his shot gun outta sight of john and Andy. he carefully unloaded the guns bullets into a small box attached to his bunk while tucking the gun under his mattress.

"don't think they'll ever find it" he grins to himself.

He grins as he leaves his room and heading out on deck to help tie up the boat so he can go in for a few drinks. They were just about to set sail when he over heard Andy talking to Johnathan.

"dude I cant go I have to go see what's up I just got a call from my kid." john says.

"its fine, we can take care of things you go do what you have to." Andy smiles as he waves to john as he takes off in his tuck.

Andy turns to see fourtner watching from the corner of the elbow room, he walks over to him placing an arm around him.

"well johns gone for the rest of oplios think you can deal with me for that long?" he laughs looking at fourtner.

"yea, I can last your not as rough as john is." he grins "now lets head back into the bar its cold out here." he pulls Andy into the bar.

A few drinks later and the boys are stumbling back towards the boat ready to just crash for the night. Andy and mike wind up in the captains quarters spooning on the bed sound asleep. The morning comes fast as mike wakes up to a hand on his crotch and warm breath on his neck. He just smiles to himself and laughs a bit as he thinks of what john's reaction would be to this. The soft laugh wakes up Andy who just smiles and pulls mike closer to him.

"morning mike sleep well." he grins

"yea despite this pounding head ache." he rolls over. "we heading out today?" he asks

"yea, we head out today we're not following the sheep this time." Andy growls as he looks behind him at the calendar. "plus there's a ice pack moving down fast and I know we can beat it and get some pots in the water." he continues.

Mike nods as he stands up from the bed and stretching his arms. Andy sits up just watching him.

"you know Andy were like a married couple that get a long" mike laughs.

"yea, I know that makes me wish I was still single." he smiles.

"yea me too" mike says "but hay remember what john said "a marriage on a ship lasts along as the voyage" so just remember that were only temporarily married." mike smiles at his logic.

"you do have a point there" Andy grins.

~~ a few days into the season~~

The boys on deck have been working non stop for the past thirty seven hours with only a few small coffee brakes. The ice is slowly piling up as they sail along the icepack dumping pots hoping to cash in. between dumping pots they start the process of chipping away at the ice that is building up. Mike goes to grab a hammer as he slips ripping his pants on a tote that was in his way. He gets agitated as he walks back inside grabbing the gun from under his bed and loading the bullets. He growls out walking back on deck.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stand down, put your hands over your head!" Andy says thro the loudhailer.

Mike shrugs it off as he begins to unload his gun into the tote that ripped his pants. Firing round after round into the tote scaring away the seagulls in the process. When he finishes he backs away from the rail holding his gun at his side.

"Fourtner! Come to the wheelhouse NOW!" Andy growls into the loud hailer.

Mike's head drops as he walks up the steps to the wheelhouse the rest of the crew making "ooh"-ing noises as he walks past. He sets his gun down just outside of the wheelhouse door as he enters.

"yea captain?" he asks walking over to the captains chair.

Andy stands up pining mike to the plotting table kissing him. He quickly pulls back looking down at his breathless deckhand.

"never disobey me fourtner, see now I have to punish you" Andy growls lowly as he walks back over to the captains chair and picking up the loud hailer again.

"ok guys come back in for a two hour R&R" he says and finishes with. "oh and Russell can you come take the wheel for a while mike needs to be punished."

Andy looks down watching his crew laugh at his last statement. A grin spread across his face as he pulls fourtner down into the stateroom. He shuts the door as he pushes mike towards the bed. Mike falls with a slight thud as he watches Andy a smile on his face.

"you know you never let me have any fun" he purrs

"you're the greenhorn I have to bust your balls every once in a while" Andy smiles as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Mike watches as the shirt reveals Andy's tight muscular body. Mike smiles as he pulls his own shirt off leaning down to work on his pants as he watches Andy slowly remove his. He moans softly as he watches Andy come towards him. Mike reaches forward grabbing Andy's hips and pulling him down onto the bed.

"how are you going to punish me captain." fourtner asks a grin on his face.

"well you were a bad boy, I think you need a good pounding." Andy growls as he reaches over grabbing the lube from the table.

Mike smiles getting on his knees waiting for Andy to make his move. Andy smiles at his willingness as he slicks two fingers and pushing them deep into mike thrusting them in and out. Mike moans out softly rocking back against his fingers. Andy smiles pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock easily sliding it into fourtner. He moans softly as Andy pushes him self all the way in holding for a second before he starts moving. Mike makes the first move pushing forward then rocking back against him. Andy smiles as he starts moving with mike getting a rhythm quickly as he reaches down grasping mike in his hand and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"fuck..andy..that feels good" mike pants out gripping the sheets.

"goddamn fourtner, your ass is so tight." Andy growls as he leans forward biting mikes neck.

Mike lets out a scream as he feels Andy's teeth he thrusts back harder. Andy smiles at he admires his handy work. He grabs onto mikes hips as he thrusts in harder and faster growling deeply.

"have you learned your lesson mike?" he asks

"oh god yes captain" mike pleads as he moans.

Andy smiles as he pulls out only to flip mike onto his back and reinserting his cock. He smiles as he looks into mikes eyes. He reaches down taking him in his hand again jerking him to his own thrusts. Mike writhes in pleasure below him, Andy smiles as he watches his greenhorn.

"god your hot when you do this." Andy growls.

"same can be said for you." mike purrs as he arches himself moaning out and Cuming hard over Andy's hand.

Andy smiles again as he lifts the hand to his mouth licking the cum off. He reaches back down only to grab hold of his hips as he continues to thrust in deeply before Cuming hard into fourtner's ass. He stays in as he finishes up panting slightly as he pulls out and falling back onto the pillow. Mike stays laying in that position until Andy motions for him to come join him. Mike moves up to lay next to Andy looking into Andy's blue eyes.

"god I think I like being punished by you captain." says mike a smile on his face.

Andy says nothing as he leans over capturing him in a deep heated kiss. Mike wraps his arms around him kissing him back. They lay there looking up at the ceiling in the stateroom until a knock at the door broke them out of their daydream.

"who is it?" asked Andy slightly agitated.

"its Russ you got a call from john upstairs." he says.

"ok tell him I'll be up in a second." Andy growls "you stay here fourtner." he smiles getting up not even putting on pants as he leaves the room to go take the call from john.

~~~ end~~~ :D


End file.
